


We Are Young

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: Young Avengers meeting Young Justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

Earth 616-

When Billy first brought up the idea of using his teleporting powers to visit other worlds, Teddy had gone along with it. It sounded cool, especially after Reed Richards dropped casually in conversation that every fictional world existed somewhere in the Omniverse. So to a couple of fanboys snuggling after a long day of fighting evil, the idea of visiting some of their fictional heroes was great.

Until Billy came to the team and informed them that he could actually do it.

 

“C’mon, guys! There’s no reason not to!”

“B, there’s, like, a billion reasons not to.” Teddy countered.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Seriously, it would be so cool! And, y’know, a great training exercise.” He looked over at Eli. “Going into a new environment, interacting with different heroes…”

“And facing a billion unknowns!”

“Hold on now,” Tommy interjected, stepping between Teddy and his twin. “Maybe Billy has a point. This could be super cool, and we never do cool stuff.”

“We’re superheroes!” Cassie piped in.

Teddy rolled his eyes, looking uncannily like Billy. “Like I said…”

Billy was still trying to implore Eli.

“This could be a great team-building exercise, too!” He put on the puppy dog eyes, but was smart enough to turn to Kate, who was more susceptible.

“Well…” She smiled at Eli.

Teddy groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

“I still say this is a terrible idea!”

**

Earth 16-

Back at Mount Justice, the team was having their first afternoon off in weeks. No training, no missions, just hanging out as teenagers. Kaldur was looking over their computer system, but everyone else was attempting to have fun. Kid Flash and Robin were playing a racing game on the Wii (Robin was winning, causing Kid Flash to grumble under his breath about how he’d smoke him in real life), Artemis and Zatanna were waiting for their turns on the console and killing time by trying to teach Conner poker, and M’Gann was just excited to sit around with her teammates “just like real Earth teenagers on TV!”

Robin had just beaten Kid Flash in the race when a blue light filled the room, and a booming noise filled the suddenly windswept air.

“What is that?” Kaldur ran into the room as the alarms started blaring and the team jumped up, each one going into a defensive stance as another group materialized in front of them.

Team faced team, and as the wind died down no one spoke.

In the middle of the foreign group, a dark-haired team with a red scarf looked sheepishly at the shocked YJers.

“Um… hi?”

**

It took a lot longer than Billy would’ve liked for him to explain who they were, and that they weren’t a threat, to the defensive YJers.

“No, seriously, we’re heroes, too! Just from another Earth. Okay, that sounds weird…”

“No, there is truth in this.” Kaldur replied, Robin nodding next to him. “We are… aware of the infinite dimensions besides our own.”

“So, why are you guys here?” Robin asked.

“Um… sight-seeing?” Billy cringed at his own answer.

It was at that moment that Tommy got too antsy to stand still.

“Sorry to break the stalemate, but there is no way I’m standing in this huddle for another minute.” He sped over to the open kitchen, grabbing the cookie tray that M’Gann had placed there earlier. “Sweet, baked goods!”

Before he could take a bite, Kid Flash was by his side.

“No way! Another speedster!” He grabbed the cookie from Tommy’s hand, causing the white-haired boy to glare at him. “Wanna race?”

Tommy’s glare turned into a wicked grin. “You’re on.”

In a blink the two were gone, racing across the world at far past the speed of sound.

While the speedsters began their run, Kate and Artemis were still staring at one another.

“Nice bow.” Kate called to her.

“…Thanks. You, too.”

“Thanks.”

Kate finally broke eye-contact, looking to Eli and giving him a nod. She slowly put down her bow, and took a step toward Artemis.

“I’m not one to follow Tommy’s lead… well, ever. But…” She let the question hang in the air, but Artemis understood.

“My targets are over here.” She responded, a ghost of a smile on her face. They stalked off, continuing to size each other up as they went to compare skills.

With the speedsters and archers gone and the ice sufficiently broken, it was easier for the remaining team members to interact.

“Right. So, I’m Bi- Wiccan. I, uh, sort of magicked us all here.” Zatanna’s eyes widened for a moment. “That was Speed and Hawkeye, you can probably guess who’s who. This is Patriot, our team leader, and Hulkling, our shape-shifter and strongman. Um, we had to leave The Vision back home, he’s an android and he was worried about technology crossing dimensions. Our… well, giant Stature stayed with him. And… that’s us. The Young Avengers.”

Billy gave an awkward smile and waved his hand, ending his slightly pathetic introduction.

Robin was much faster with theirs. “Robin, that was Kid Flash and Artemis, this is Aqualad, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Young Justice.”

Billy’s eyes were as big as saucers.

“You’re… Robin.”

“Yes…”

Billy turned to his boyfriend, breaking into a grin. Teddy met his gaze, eyes twinkling.

“That’s Robin!” Billy hissed.

“And Superboy! But… since when does Aqualad look like that?”

“Sshh!” Eli shushed them, stepping forward to shake Robin’s hand.

“It’s good to meet a fellow team of teen heroes, no matter what world they’re from.”

Kaldur stepped next to Robin, sizing Eli up.

“Yes, I agree. So you are your team’s leader?”

“Yeah.”

“As am I. Perhaps we could discuss this, and maybe learn from one another.”

Eli nodded, looking intruiged.

“Wiccan, Hulkling, try not to mess anything up!”

Billy rolled his eyes. “I think you should’ve told Speed that before he ran off.”

“Yeah, probably.” Eli mumbled, following Kaldur to the computer console.

“So….” Robin began. “Why do you know me?”

“Uhm…”

“Oh my goodness, you’re green! And a shapeshifter! Are you a Martian, too?” M’Gann flew up to Teddy, excitedly babbling, her boyfriend trailing behind her.

“Oh, no. I’m half Skrull, half Kree.”

“Half…”

“Um… they’re different species, not from Earth.”

“Oh wow! So you’re an alien too!” M’Gann grabbed him in a hug. “Just like me!”

Conner seemed to stiffen when she embraced the other boy. Teddy noticed and backed up. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

Robin was still trying to press Billy for answers.

“So you know us how?”

“Well…”

“Did you really get here by magic?” Zatanna interrupted.

“Oh, yeah. I’m a mutant, my mutation gives me these… kind of magic abilities.”

“Huh. Spells?”

“Not exactly. More like… focusing really hard on what I want.”

“Lucky. I have to say everything backwards.”

“Okay, that just sounds awesome.”

“Guys! Focus! How does some guy from another dimension know who I am?”

“You’resortofinacomicbook.” Billy rushed out, glancing at Teddy for moral support.

“I’m a what?”

“Listen, doesn’t matter, you’re sort of fictional where we come from. So Zatanna, magic?”

“Uh, maybe I’ll go see how Artemis is doing.” Zatanna ran off, not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

Billy turned to look for Teddy, but he’d been dragged off by M’Gann to talk about shape shifting, and Conner was glowering at him and standing guard.

“Fictional?” Robin repeated.

“Kind of.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

Billy stopped to think, he really did, but then his mouth got away with him again.

“Right Dick, ridiculous.”

Robin’s eyes went huge with shock.

“Did you just…”

“Sorry Grayson, I won’t tell. Not about you, or the big guy.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed.

“You know about him?”

“Rhymes with Truce Train.”

“… I think it’s time we change the subject.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“… You play Wii?”

“Pfft, only every day.”

“I’ll race ya.”

“You’re on.”

The both ran to the controls, starting a new race and grinning at each other.

Billy did spare a glance over to his boyfriend, who was still stuck in M’Gann’s clutches.

“Oh, you have to meet Artemis!” She squealed, delighted at her newfound friend. She suddenly noticed Conner at her side, and felt momentarily guilty. Luckily, Robin could see it from his seat on the couch.

“Hey SB! Wiccan and I can show you how to play, if you want. Then you can beat Kid Flash later.”

Conner frowned, not wanting to leave M’Gann alone with another boy, but he couldn’t resist. With an encouraging nod from his girlfriend, he went to join the boys on the couch. Billy looked up, seeing Teddy’s quiet grimace as he was pulled off for girl time.

“Actually, Miss Martian, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to go chat with Zatanna. Y’know, about magic stuff. Hulkling, wanna play for me?”

“Yes!” He ran for the controls, sending Billy a grateful smile and squeezing his hand as he passed over the remote.

M’Gann, undeterred, grabbed Billy’s arm and pulled him over to the girls.

“Artemis, Z, this is Billy!”

“Hi.” He gave a little wave. He could tell from the targets that Kate and Artemis were fairly evenly matched, but he hoped Kate’s competitive streak wouldn’t move it along to a physical fight for a winner.

“So Wiccan,” Zatanna began. He assumed she was about to ask about magic, but then she surprised him. “Who’s the blond and green guy?”

“Hulkling? Um, he’s just… a guy.”

“He’s an alien shape shifter!” M’Gann interjected.

“He’s hot.” Artemis stated, causing Kate to stifle a laugh, looking over at Billy and winking.

“Yeah, he is.” Zatanna agreed. M’Gann giggled, nodding.

“Wait,” Billy asked her, “Aren’t you with Superboy? He seemed pretty protective of you.”

“Sure, but I have eyes. I’m single, not blind.”

At that, Kate couldn’t hold in her laugh.

“So,” Zatanna continued, “are you and Hulkling close?”

Kate snorted. Billy glared at her.

“Yeah. He’s my best friend.”

“Wanna put in a good word for us?” Artemis asked.

“Wait, both of you?”

“Sure.” Artemis shrugged. “Why not?”

M’Gann furrowed her brow.

“Wait, Artemis, I thought you liked Ki-“

“Shh! M’Gann! I don’t like anyone!”

It was Billy’s turn to look over at Kate.

“I don’t know, I hear that archers and speedsters go well together…”

Kate threw an arrow at Billy.

“Anyway, you girls really think Hulkling is hot?”

“Totally.” Zatanna responded, her friends nodding. Kate also nodded, egging Billy on, curious at what he’d do.

“Well, I’ll go talk to him for you.”

Billy ran off, glad to be out of girl time.

He went to the back of the couch, tapping Teddy on the shoulder.

“Hey T.” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Pretty sure this place is an ‘ok to fly’ zone.”

Teddy turned his head to look back.

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

Teddy grinned, leaning up to give his boyfriend a kiss, which Billy immediately deepened. From behind him, he could hear the girls’ shocked reactions.

“Wait a second!”

“Are they?”

“Did he just?”

“Sorry ladies, those boys are pretty much married.”

“…”

“Awww!” the Young Justice girls seemed to coo in unision, making Billy blush and smile into the kiss.

He pulled back, still smiling into Teddy’s lips.

“Glad we came, T?”

“Let’s just say you’ve had worse ideas.”

“Maybe later we can go see Metropolis and Gotham?”

“Don’t push your luck, B.”


End file.
